walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Bertie (TV Series)
Bertie is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a supply runner for the Hilltop Colony. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Bertie's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 6 "Knots Untie" Bertie became a resident of the Hilltop Colony at an undisclosed point before this episode. She traveled on a supply run with Freddie, Carson and Wesley to scavenge supplies, most importantly medical supplies. Their car crashed on the way due to Walkers, and the four hid inside a nearby house from the dead. She and Wesley were subsequently rescued when Rick and his group arrived to rescue her group on behalf of Jesus, after-which she alerted her rescuers to the fact that two of her members were still in the building, one of them being hurt. She joined the group in the RV on the ride back to Hilltop and entered with the group once they got there. She is later seen cleaning her boots as she sits on a set of steps when Dr. Carson approaches her. Season 7 "Rock in the Road" Bertie is among the Hilltop townspeople to gather in front of the Barrington House and pledge allegiance to Rick and his crew, thanks to the recent efforts of Maggie and Sasha, who saved the town from a zombie attack that was started by the Saviors. "The Other Side" Bertie is seen with Wesley, Freddie, Eduardo, and other Hilltop members training in hand to hand combat with Maggie, Sasha, and Enid. Later, Bertie is outside with Freddie as the Saviors take Dr. Carson away to the Sanctuary. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Bertie arrives with Maggie and the Hilltop fighters just in time to join the fight agaisnt Negan and the Saviors. She yells orders to the fighters as Negan notices Maggie is alive and well. Bertie is present as Rick, Maggie and Ezekiel stand on a podium and address the crowd as the leaders of their respective communities: Alexandria, the Hilltop and the Kingdom, united and ready for war. She listens with a focused look of determination on her face as the leaders speak. Season 8 "Mercy" Bertie and her fellow residents help secure sheet metal onto multiple vehicles at the Hilltop. The next day, she speaks with Maggie as other prepares for an upcoming assault. She is among the militia to listen to the leaders' speeches before they launch their assault on the Sanctuary. She listens on to Gregory's attempt to dissuade the Hilltoppers from attacking the Saviors but ignores his demands. After successfully ambushing the Saviors' headquarters, she and the others leave in their vehicles so the incoming horde may swarm the factory. She is among those to accompany Maggie back to the Hilltop. "How It's Gotta Be" Though unseen, Bertie is in the last car of the Hilltop convoy heading to the Kingdom when they are stopped by a tree in the road. Maggie, sensing something is not right, radios Bertie to turn her car around so the convoy can head back home, but the Saviors arrive and prevent them from doing so. "Dead or Alive Or" Bertie works alongside other Hilltoppers and Kingdommers as they help with improving the town's defenses. At one point, she conducts an inventory of the Hilltop's rations with Dianne and conclude that they will have to reduce rations by a third to survive the week. "The Key" Bertie will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Bertie has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Knots Untie" Season 7 *"Rock in the Road" *"The Other Side" (No Lines) *"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" (No Lines) Season 8 * "Mercy" * "Dead or Alive Or" (No Lines) * "The Key" Trivia *The actress stated that Bertie is possibly the TV counterpart of Brianna from the comic series. Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Alive Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:The Militia Category:Season 8 Characters